


卓定会喝酒了吗

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, 熊卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1





	卓定会喝酒了吗

1  
熊宇龙记得自己之前跟卓定是接过吻的。

当时的情况是卓定迷迷糊糊地发了情，把自己关在房间里裹进被子里，昏昏沉沉散发着甜味的时候，自己就闯了进来。

熊宇龙虽然不喜欢吃甜的，但一个香香软软散发着诱人气味的omega摆在眼前时，没有alpha能拒绝。

于是他就把人按在床上亲了下去。

后来因为什么没做到最后熊宇龙现在已经想不起来了，但接吻时的触感和omega的气味却保留了下来，以至于后来熊宇龙不止一次在卓定软软地躺倒在自己身上捂嘴笑的时候，心里生出来个念头。

想把人压在身下狠狠地欺负。

如果是卓定的话，应该反抗不了吧。

2  
事实证明，卓定的确没办法反抗。

他就这么被熊宇龙一只手抓住双手锁在头顶，下巴被迫抬起跟身上的人接吻，齿关被粗暴地顶开，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流下，上衣也被揉乱撩起了一角，两条腿之间被身上的人闯入没有办法合上。

怎么看都像是被强迫的一方，但卓定却没有这个自知。

因为是第一次被这样急切地对待。

之前跟小天接吻都是温柔到不能再温柔的。小天会一只手揽着他的腰，一只手安抚性地托着他的后脑。先是嘴唇碰嘴唇的摩擦，然后伸出舌尖慢慢舔舐他的唇瓣，直到他自己也无意间张开嘴默许对方闯入。

这整个过程都是放慢的，很舒服，也让两个人很难再有进一步的动作。

接吻都费了这么多的时间和耐心，再做下去好像两个人都有些力不从心，再说职业选手跟职业选手见面的时间也都是挤出来的，没有那么多时间让两个人再进一步接触。

卓定其实对自己家打野有迷恋的地方，是信息素的味道。相比之下自己和小天的信息素闻起来简直就像两个未成年。

打野酒味的信息素谈不上特别好闻，甚至还有些冲，但是卓定之前一直未成年的时候是不被允许喝酒的，所以便对这未知的味道充满了好奇。

但最后就变成了迷恋，酒精的味道有些令人上瘾。

自己平时能够闻到的熊宇龙的信息素很清淡，淡淡的酒香会让人忍不住想往他身上靠过去。不管什么理由也好，能再靠近一点就行。

被锁在打野身下的时候卓定有些头晕，不仅是因为被爆发的alpha信息素勾起了欲望，还有alpha的动作弄得他又羞愧又想要的多一些。

还是有一点渴望被粗暴地对待啊，在卓定心里一个小小的角落存在着这么一个大胆的想法。

3  
当熊宇龙的手指伸入口中的时候卓定并没有抗拒，而是眯着眼睛看着身上的人，想从对方的表情中获取对方的意图。

然后口中的手指就不安分的搅动了起来。轻轻划过上颚，然后夹住舌头玩弄了起来。

卓定有些不舒服，但又不敢过分挣扎害怕牙齿磕到手指。最后只能用舌头讨好地舔弄对方，又像小时候吃棒棒糖一样吮吸，然后得到了更加粗暴地搅弄。

熊宇龙搅弄了一会儿后便抽出手指，随后便伸向了卓定身后的地方。

在做爱这方面熊宇龙是个果断的人。

果不其然发情的omega的后穴是湿润的，两只手指很轻松地就能进去。

卓定感受到身后的肆虐的指尖有些微微挣扎，但是被手指找到敏感点并继续玩弄之后，还是忍不住呜咽了一声。

“啊……”卓定立刻软了腰，双腿想合拢却又被熊宇龙的强硬的掰开，陌生的快感让他不知所措，双手被松开了禁锢后也不知道该放到哪里，还是熊宇龙看到把他的两只胳膊环在自己的脖子上。

“舒服吗？弄痛了要跟我说。”

“不……你别弄了……别欺负我了……呜啊”

一波一波的快感冲得卓定脑袋发昏，后面不但没有满足反而感觉更加空虚。想要更大的东西进来，想要被填满啊。

“啊哈……等…啊！”熊宇龙觉得差不多了，突然抽出手指，不等卓定反应过来便强硬地顶了进去。

发情期的omega的身体真是太棒了，发情期的卓定也是，熊宇龙这样想着。

现在的卓定比记忆中更甜，身子也软得一塌糊涂。常年不见阳光的身体白嫩白嫩的，现在上面又布满了自己留下的痕迹，真的好看极了。脸和身子也都透着潮红，整个人都是情欲的颜色，再配上原本天真现在却沉溺于欲望里的脸，太色情了。

“啊……慢点……求你…呜”卓定哑着嗓子求熊宇龙，逐渐变调的呻吟夹杂着破碎的话语更加刺激了熊宇龙的神经，身下反而更用力地贯穿，丝毫没有任何放过卓定的想法。

“别……太深了……”卓定几乎崩溃，求饶声里也带着一丝哭腔。

熊宇龙伸手把身下的人圈在怀里，算是安抚地轻轻抚摸着他的背，身下的动作却丝毫没停，一下一下地向上顶弄着，顶得卓定受不了想要向上逃开，被熊宇龙发现后，又强硬地按回来。

“舒服吗？”熊宇龙盯着身下人扬起的脖颈，勾引着他再次探身下去，咬上卓定的喉结，哑着嗓子问他。

“要……要坏了…啊……”全身上下密密麻麻的快感让卓定根本受不住，熊宇龙一直冲撞着他的敏感点，爽得他浑身不停地颤抖，手臂松松地挂在人的身上，泪水也不自觉地流出。

太过了。卓定意识到这点，但已经没有力气去挣扎。

熊宇龙看见卓定抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，心中升腾起一种莫名地快感，是占有的快感，是肆虐的快感。

卓定的信息素随着逐渐升高的体温愈发地甜了，让人迫不及待想吃掉他。

熊宇龙喜欢得不行，下身也感受到omega的生殖腔口逐渐打开，即便他没有永久标记卓定的想法，也忍不住向那里狠狠撞去，想让卓定记住这个快感，记住跟自己做的感觉。

“别…别进去……求你了…”这带有占有意味的动作让卓定有些害怕地挣扎了起来，双手无力地推着熊宇龙的胸膛，但这种情况下显然他无法阻止什么。

“我可以不进去，但总得让我咬一口吧。这样你也会比较舒服不是吗？”熊宇龙边说边把身下的人搂起来，让卓定坐在他身上，体内的东西进的更深，熊宇龙也用尖牙不断摩擦着后颈的腺体，然后感受到了小孩更加剧烈的颤抖。

卓定的反应让熊宇龙十分满意，于是也不再逗弄他，大力地在他体内冲撞着，最后一下子咬破腺体。

酒味的信息素在体内流窜，过分的快感让卓定忍不住大声叫了出来，然后身体一下子泄了力，窝在熊宇龙的怀里。

卓定被干到高潮了，毫无经验却敏感到不行的身体，而自己是第一个品尝到的人，这种认知让熊宇龙十分满意。

于是他也快速抽插了几下便射在生殖腔外面，闻着空气中omega的信息素里带上一点自己的味道，熊宇龙低下头看向怀里的小孩。

卓定已经昏睡过去了。


End file.
